1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fitting for connecting two structural components, particularly plates. The fitting includes a clamping device mounted in the first structural component and an expanding sleeve which can be secured in the second structural component. A bolt is arranged in the expanding sleeve so as to be longitudinally displaceable for expanding the expanding sleeve by means of the clamping device using a conical portion of the bolt.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known embodiments of the fitting of the above-described type, the conical portion is arranged centrically relative to the longitudinal axis of the bolt. When the bolt is displaced by means of the clamping device, the expanding sleeve is spread apart very unevenly and is pressed tightly against the inner walls of the bore only over a short portion, namely the area of the greatest expansion.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a bolt which expands the expanding sleeve over a longer portion and as evenly as possible.
In accordance with the present invention, the conical portion of the bolt is an approximately cone-shaped projection whose longitudinal axis is arranged laterally offset relative to the longitudinal axis of the bolt.
As a result of the configuration according to the present invention, the expanding sleeve is spread apart essentially uniformly over a relatively long longitudinal portion thereof, so that the expanding sleeve is securely anchored in the bore.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment, the longitudinal axes of the bolt and of the cone-shaped projection extend parallel to each other. The best solution has found to be an offset of the longitudinal axis of the cone-shaped projection at a distance from the longitudinal axis of the bolt which corresponds to the radius of the bolt.
In order to better be able to adapt the cone-shaped projection to the diameter of the sleeve, the projection is partially cut off at a side thereof, wherein the cut surfaces extend parallel to the longitudinal axis of the bolt. The cone-shaped projection may additionally have one or more laterally projecting webs whose surfaces serve to extend the surfaces of the cone-shaped projection.
For stabilizing and reinforcing the bolt, another feature of the present invention provides that the bolt shaft has one or more longitudinal ribs which extend parallel to the longitudinal axis of the bolt. Preferably, the expanding sleeve is injection molded around the bolt. In order to ensure that the expanding sleeve spreads better, an outwardly open slot is provided on the expanding sleeve. During injection molding, the slot is advantageously kept open by means of at least one rib which protrudes beyond the outer circumference of the cone-shaped projection and extends into the slot.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the drawing and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.